


War and the Thief

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [51]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Captain Canary, F/M, Love, Of course I mention Gideon in this, Resurrection, The Major Character Death doesn't stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: They first met on the edge of a battlefield, their domains crossed by the actions of a soldier. He promised they would meet again, and they did. Over and over until they entered a cavern to stop darkness.(in which Sara and Leonard are gods)





	War and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorkcity_dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkcity_dreaming/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to newyorkcitydreaming! Sorry I epically failed at writing things sooner, but I do hope that this will make up for it.

               People assumed the gods existed in some other plane, only rarely coming into the mortal world to use their will. There was a truth to that belief. However, the gods spent nearly all of their time walking amongst man. Some of them blended into human society as ordinary people, making sure to never be too obvious. Others walked with the world invisibly, unable or unwilling to join the world. All of them exercised their powers when they were needed in the world, as well as on some occasions when it wasn’t really needed.

               She was the daughter of the god of law, her elder sister the goddess of justice. Everyone expected that she would have power in a similar domain. It was years of having no idea of her position before Sara encountered the dark forces that had reigned in the world before the gods came to be. Her escape from them lead to her discovery that she was the goddess of war. After this, she began to travel the world of man more frequently, following conflicts and guiding their outcomes as she deemed appropriate. For the most part, it was rare for her to come into contact with any of the other gods unless a soldier or army had gained their favor. Sometimes her sister was present behind some of the soldiers.

               It took nearly a millennia after the discovery of her belonging to meet him. At the time, she had only just slipped away from a battle ended by the thunder goddess shaking the Earth. Sara had never met Anissa before, but she enjoyed her company and hoped their paths would cross again sometime in the future. Not far from the battlefield, she discovered a soldier looting through the dead body of the man wearing the same colors as him. The very sight tempted the war goddess to call upon Anissa to see if she would be willing to help bring misfortune onto the thief.

“Such a pathetic thief.”

               Sara turned to see someone dressed in all black emerging from the shadows of a tree. She watched as he sauntered up beside her, his eyes locked on the thief. Once he stopped beside her, he twisted his head towards her and she knew he could see her. Given she was hiding herself from mortal eyes, he had to be a god.

“Robbing the living is one thing,” he sighed. “Stealing from the dead though, well-”

“It’s disrespectful,” Sara scoffed with disgust. “That soldier asked to be buried with his dead wife’s ring on him. Now this scoundrel is taking it for himself from someone he fought beside.”

The other god raised an eyebrow. “How do you know this?”

“I’m the goddess of war. Ever since this one began, I’ve been following different people in it. That dead soldier was one of them.”

“Yet you let him die without trying to save him. We might not be able to do bring them back from death, but we can heal even the gravest of injuries on mortals.”

Sara fixed him with a steely glare. “I can’t save everyone. War has casualties. It’s not clean. There’s only so much a goddess of war can do. But that doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

“How rude of me not to introduce myself,” the other god smirked. “Leonard, god of thieves. I’ve come around to deal with this one.”

“I don’t plan on stopping you,” Sara stepped back. “Get on with it.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation,” Leonard replied.

Sara snorted. “Yeah, I could tell by the way you were staring at my ass.”

               There was no snappy reply, just an acknowledging smirk. Leonard then turned towards the thief, who was now pulling off the chain that held the ring on it. The god waved his hand, and the man screeched as the chain became too hot to hold onto. When he tried to grab it again with cloth over his hands, a wolf suddenly appeared on the path, growling at the thief. The sight of the animal sent him running with the wolf in pursuit after him. His fate now depended on how fast he would be able to run.

“Well,” Leonard exhaled as they were alone with the body once again. “This is where I take my leave. Maybe we’ll meet again someday though.”

“Maybe we will.”

He turned to leave, but then stopped. “I never did get your name though other than goddess of war.”

Sara smiled slightly. “If we ever met again, I’ll tell you it.”

“Then I’ll see you around.”

               With three steps forward, he vanished into the wind. Sara returned her gaze to her only company, the dead soldier. Bending down, she placed the chain on the soldier’s neck. The group he had been a part of would be lead back this way by her will. They would find the body and make sure their soldier received the proper burial he deserved.

* * *

               Years came and went as the human race grew and spread out further across the world. Sara kept watch over the wars and some other minor conflicts. Other gods and goddesses crossed paths with her all over the planet. She discovered friends among some of them while holding others at an arm’s length. During it all, she tried her hardest to seek out Leonard, asking the other immortals if they knew of the god of thieves. Many of them had heard of him or met him, although he didn’t seem to be held in extremely high favor.

               Finally, Sara’s path crossed with Leonard’s once again. She was traveling through a city, appearing completely normal for mortals. It had been a long time since the last war, although Sara had no problem with the somewhat more peaceful climate of the world. Walking down the streets and studying her surroundings reminded Sara what people did when there were no wars to be fought. Even though there was still violence, it was nothing on the scale that she had seen in wars.

               She discovered Leonard sitting on a bench in the park, one leg crossed over the other. Smiling to herself, Sara approached him and took a seat beside him. Leonard glanced over as she sat down. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Hello, Leonard,” Sara greeted as she leaned back against the bench.

“Been a long time, goddess of war. Wasn’t sure if we’d ever met again.”

She shrugged. “Well, here we are. At least there’s no dead body between us this time.”

“True,” Leonard nodded. “So, do I finally get to hear what your name is?”

“How long have you been waiting to ask that?”

“Since the moment we started talking.”

“Sara,” she told him. “But I have a feeling you already knew that?”

The familiar smirk returned. “I might have asked around about you.”

“I know. Ray told me. So did Anissa.”

“Only one of those surprises me,” Leonard chuckled. “So what is the goddess of war doing here? Is there something coming?”

She shook her head. “No, not for a few decades. I decided to see some of the world that’s mostly at peace. I don’t want to see war constantly. Still, there’s always someone fighting for something out there.”

“I’ve never thought of it that way,” Leonard murmured. “Works the same way with thieves. People aren’t always after money. There’s property, people, love.”

Sara raised an eyebrow.

“Surely you remember Helen and Paris?”

“Hard to forget her,” Sara nodded. “Poor girl didn’t ask for that in her life. I’m glad Zari finally stepped up and did something to pull her out of that.”

“As am I.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Sara spoke again. “Do you have anywhere you need to be soon?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m in the mood for a drink here,” Sara told him, rising to her feet. “What do you say to joining me?”

He smiled and stood up. “I think I can make myself available.”

* * *

               Their paths crossed over and over more frequently after their second meeting. Leonard began to seek out Sara and she did the same with him. Together they witnessed history and walked among it. Things continued to evolve amidst the world of men. Wars grew in involvement and changed in weaponry. Thieves had to become smarter as security became more complicated. They each guided those involved to success or misery.

               One day, they were sought out by Anissa. The goddess had discovered a crack in the depths of the earth, one that she had not made. According to Gideon, the prison holding the dark forces was slowly starting to weaken, evidenced by the crack. If it grew any larger, the goddess of knowledge claimed it would let out the demons and nightmares to come back into the world of men.

“Why did you come to us then?” Leonard asked.

“I need someone to see if the crack can be sealed,” Anissa told them. “Neither of you have ever been able to resist a challenge, so I figured you might be willing to do it. And if anything gets out, then the two of you are strong enough to put up a good fight with it.”

“It’ll be more than a good fight,” Sara proclaimed. “It’ll be our victory.”

Anissa nodded. “I hope so.”

               She brought them to the opening of the cave that would lead them down into the tunnels where the crack was located. From there on, it would be Sara and Leonard to keep going on. As they made their way deeper into the cave, nothing came lunging out at them. The air did start to feel heavier, as it was carrying the darkness itself.

“Ready for this?” Sara asked, drawing out her staff as they got even closer.

“About as ready as I can be,” her partner replied.

               They crept around the corner to see a black crack splitting the rock of the tunnels. Darkness appeared to be leaking out of it like a fog. Something shifted out of the corner of Sara’s vision. She turned as Leonard shouted a warning and a black creature with red eyes, horns, and tusks leaped out at her. Sara rolled out of the way, reforming her staff into two swords.

“Seal the crack!” she yelled to Leonard as she dodged the creature again, slicing its side in the process.

               Sara had fought many things as the goddess of war, but she had not yet existed when the gods defeated the dark forces and banished them into a prison. Whatever this was, it had the strength and power close to a god, but not quite. All her attention was focused on subduing the creature since she was confident Leonard could seal the opening. Once she finally landed the killing blow, Leonard screamed behind her. Sara whirled around to see his hand stuck onto the crack and covered in a tar-like substance.

“Leonard!” she shouted, running over to him.

“Stay back,” he ordered, trying to free his hand. “One of these things nearly pulled me in. I can’t get free, but I can seal the crack.”

“That’s great. Do it now!”

Then she saw the look on the face and knew that it wasn’t going to be simple as that. It was the look soldiers got on their faces once they realized they were not going to survive the skirmish they had found themselves caught in. That they weren’t coming back home to the people who loved them.

“I can seal it,” Leonard told her. “But it’s going to take almost all my power. It’s worse that Anissa thought it was. Closing it could wipe me out of existence.”

“Let me help you then.”

“No,” Leonard shook his head. “Get out of here.”

“No!”

“Just do it.”

Sara stared up at him for a few seconds before stepping up to him. She pressed her lips against his, hoping it was not going to be the last kiss she shared with the god of thieves. Yet there was still the feeling of finality in it.

“Sara,” Leonard murmured. “You need to run.”

               That was what she did, and she didn’t stop until the entire tunnel shook violently. Rocks crashed down around her. Had Sara not been one of the gods, then she surely would have perished. As soon as the tremors ceased and she crawled out of the rocks, the goddess of war maneuvered her way back into the cavern where she and Leonard had been. The crack in the wall was now sealed shut, a streak of pale glittering rock marking where it had been. Lying on the ground beside it was the god of thieves, still as death.

               Sara picked her way over to him to sink down beside the god. All the color had left Leonard’s body. When Sara pressed her hand against his cheek, she could barely feel a thing. Gods were normally buzzing with life and power and energy and warmth. With Leonard, his power now felt like a dying ember that was running out of time.

She shook her head. This would not be the end. There had to be some way out there to save him, to restore him to his power. He didn’t deserve to fade away without anyone knowing what he had done down here.

Someone could bring him back, right?

* * *

               Sara searched high and low for a way to bring back the fallen god. There was only so much time she had left to save him, but that was dwindling quickly. Finally, Leonard’s sister came to her with a way to save Leonard. Apparently, the goddess of winter had something that would be able to bring Leonard back. As soon as Sara learned of this, she set out in search of her.

However, Caitlin was the one who discovered her.

“You want to save this god of thieves, huh?” she inquired as she appeared in a flurry of snowflakes through the window Sara had left open. “What for?”

“He sacrificed himself to stop the dark forces from reentering the world,” Sara shot back at her. “It could have been me, but he got stuck and sacrificed himself instead of letting me help.”

“Oh, but there’s something more though, isn’t there?” the other goddess said as she strolled around Leonard’s form. “Something emotional. No one searches like you have to bring someone back unless it’s for love.”

“And if it is?” Sara crossed her arms. “Look, I found out you could restore you. What do I need to do for you to bring him back?”

Caitlin arched an eyebrow. “Admit the truth about why you want him back, and I will do that. But I should warn you that when he comes back, there will be…changes.”

“What kind of changes?”

“He’ll no longer be the god of thieves. Instead, he shall become the god of ice. That’s the price to pay when you come to the goddess of winter for help. He might be colder, more closed off. Having such a chilly element to rule over changes you. Now tell me, is it still worth restoring him?”

Sara nodded.

“Then tell me what I want to hear, goddess of war.”

“I want him back because I love him,” Sara confessed. “I’d do the same thing if it was my father or my sister in this situation. He had people who miss him, like his sister, his best friend, and myself. He’s always been a survivor and that little bit left inside him still hanging on proves that. Leonard wants to live. So please, bring him back to us. Bring him back to me.”

Caitlin smiled and nodded her head approvingly. “That’s perfect. Now I will bring him back.”

               She brought out a pouch of something. Sara watched as she sprinkled an icy blue powder into Leonard’s mouth while murmuring in a language that she did not know. Once she finished the chant, a strange blue glow overtook the god’s body. Frost started to shoot up from Leonard’s fingertips to the rest of his body. His hair turned grayer and a cool mist left his lips. Seconds later, his eyes snapped open, the blue irises more piercing and intense than ever. The god of thieves had now reborn the god of ice.

“It is done,” Caitlin said as she stepped back and allowed Sara to come forward.

Leonard’s eyes focused on the goddess of war when she neared. “Sara?”

Sara smiled. “Welcome back, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might return to this verse with other pairings. Possibly.
> 
> Leave a review or a kudo! Maybe even both?


End file.
